The End
by guitarsNthings
Summary: Part 4 of the "Your Advice" series is finally up! Read and review! I don't own Lie to Me or the characters.


**The End...****  
(A Warning Is Enough)**

"_Yes, you do."_

"Emily, stay away from Eli." That was it, then. The fuse on their relationship had been put out. A sigh came from the 20 year old girl sitting on the couch of her dad's home.

"I'm twenty, dad. Not fifteen." _And I know how to handle him._ Emily looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I know how this sort of thing works, Dad." Cal shook his head in remorse. There was no stopping his daughter from befriending, let alone dating, Eli Loker. And he cataloged that moment in his mind. Just for later reference, that is.

"I know, Em. And I trust you. But just listen to me this one time. Please..." Emily stood and was up the stairs without another word. "Emily..." The door to her room slammed shut, and Cal decided that he was going to stay out of his daughter's relationship with Eli. Despite however much he wanted to kill Eli for even showing the most remote amount of interest in his daughter. A minute passed, then another, and soon, it was almost 10 PM. Cal knew that Emily usually left this time of night to go somewhere with Eli.

Cal knew he should trust Emily.

But he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

He got into his car and followed Eli's black Ford Fusion all the way to a concert. So this was one of the haunts his daughter went to with Eli. Tonight, Coldplay was playing at the convocation center that night, and Cal knew Emily wouldn't be home for hours. So he went over to a nearby coffee shop, purchased a coffee and a magazine, and sat down to read. About two hours later, guess what fate allowed into the same coffee shop.

"Cal?" Gillian stood there, arms crossed over her stomach. He looked up from the magazine and smiled briefly at Gillian.

"Small world." Gillian got a Cappuccino and sat down next to Cal.

"What are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same question." Gillian glanced over to the door.

"Couldn't sleep, all those kids going to that concert..."

"I followed Eli and Emily there...I don't know what it is." Cal glanced over to the streets that were still flooded with teenagers and young adults alike. A couple came into the coffee shop and it took Cal a full minute to register that Eli and Emily were now standing in line. Gillian followed Cal's gaze to where Eli was standing, his hand lightly resting on Emily's waist. Gillian always wondered why life couldn't be like the movies; full of happiness and joy and in the end, the good guy always won.

"Cal, don't do this to Emily. She's a good girl." Eli dropped his hand to pull out his wallet and hand over the money to the cashier. As he slipped the change back into the wallet, Eli's arm went back around Emily's waist, and he pulled her in for a small, gentle kiss. The pair made their way back out into the street and Cal stood to leave. "Cal...don't do it." Reluctantly, he dropped his coat back down on the chair and sat back down.

"I _would_ like to spend a long night with you..." That was more of a last thought than anything to get his mind off of his daughter. And a certain Eli Loker. Gillian picked up the discarded magazine and whacked him lightly on the arm. Cal feigned hurt and glared at her. Gillian suppressed a junior high girl giggle and looked towards the street where Cal's gaze had wandered to.

"Cal. You know what I said. Emily's a good girl, and you have to trust her." Cal glanced back at Gillian and met her halfway with a slight smile. Cal brought his hand up to cover Gillian's when his phone rang. He answered it, partially annoyed that the tender moment between himself and Gillian had been ruined. Five minutes later, he got off the phone and collected his now empty coffee cup and magazine. Leaning down over Gillian's shoulder, he pressed his lips against her cheek.

"I might need your help. My place, thirty minutes." With that, Cal left and went to pick up Emily. She was sitting on the front steps of Eli's apartment, hair mussed and makeup running. She got into her dad's car silently, and Cal saw the exhausted look on her face. "Stay here, Em." Cal got out of the car and didn't even make it to the door when Eli came out of the apartment. A blonde haired woman was following Eli and had obviously been at his apartment for one thing: sex.

"Lightman." His one word phrase was followed by a fist to his face. Eli reached up to touch his now throbbing lip, and felt blood. He drew his hand away and stared at Cal. Hate? No, something more. Regret? Maybe.

"I warned you, Loker." Never again would he trust Eli Loker with his daughter.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know it was supposed to only be a three part story. But the "Your Advice" series keeps growing! I have about two more that are just dying to be put on here, so review review REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think._


End file.
